Acrylic modified polyols which are obtained by reacting acrylic esters in the presence of a polyol have been proposed, and it has been known that cured coating films thereof have excellent mechanical properties, flexibility, and durability (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
However, although the coating films obtained from such acrylic modified polyols excel in terms of mechanical properties and the like, they have a drawback in that chemical resistance which has been required in coatings for plastic use and the like in recent years is insufficient. Accordingly, there has been a demand for a material that can impart excellent mechanical properties, chemical resistance, and feel to the surface of a plastic molding.